kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
"Invite ～The Uninvited Guests～"
|season = 1 |number = 7 |image = File:Kampfer7_53.jpg |airdate = November 12, 2009 |writer = Yuuko Fukuda |director = Matsuo Asami |anime director = Haruo Ogawara |previous = "Her Homecoming ～Friend or Foe?～" |next = "Sweetheart ～The First Date～" |studio = |japanese = Einladen ～招かれざる客たち～ |romaji = Einladen ～Manekarezaru Kyakutachi～}} is the seventh episode of the Kämpfer anime. *The White Kämpfers begin to show with Rika Ueda revealed first *Shizuku begins to have feelings for Natsuru Natsuru is getting ready, happy that he has finally been invited to Kaede's house. Unfortunately, the invite is for his Kampfer form but he has gained better control of his transformations now. When he leaves his house, he is confronted by Shizuku and Akane who learned of the invite from Kaede. Akane rebukes him for not telling her and tells him that they are joining him to Kaede's house. Natsuru then expects Shizuku has some devious plan up her sleeve like always. They arrive at Kaede's house where she lives alone as her parents are overseas working as diplomats. Kaede opens the door and is glad to see Natsuru standing there alone but then is joined by Shizuku & Akane which Kaede seems rather unfazed by their appearance and invites them in. They walk in and see her house littered with Entrails Animals plushies & decorations. Kaede goes off and gets everyone drinks, when she returns she suggests they play the 'stick kissing' game. Kaede offers to demonstrate with Natsuru with Akane stopping her saying they don't need one. Kaede then tries to fix the draw so she would end up with Natsuru but again is stopped by Akane which the result of the first draw put Akane with Shizuku. Akane tries forfeiting which Kaede tells her shes not allowed to. So they begin to eat the sticks and as they get towards the end Shizuku pushes Akane down on her back and has her way with Akane, sits up and declares herself the winner. Kaede then tries some more underhanded tricks to pair up with Natsuru by saying that it's only fair with Akane and Shizuku already having been. Akane obviously doesn't like the sound of that and demands its done by random draw again but Kaede says she has no more paper left to do a draw. But Akane then pulls out some paper and says they can use this, which Kaede reluctantly agrees. The result of the draw pairs Akane with Natsuru, Kaede offers a redo which Akane revokes the ideas. They put the stick in their mouths but only Akane starts biting through it more quicker than what she did with Shizuku, as it gets towards the end Natsuru breaks the stick and then asks if she lost because of this. Kaede then draws up the next draw which she keeps redoing in hopes of being paired with Natsuru but it never happens so she decides to stop playing the game. Kaede then shows them her Entrails Room, full with a lot of the stuffed animals. She then starts introducing them starting with Bludgeoning Bear, Skewered Mice & Prematurely Buried Hyena. Shizuku then asks her which one she loves the most and she picks out Hiaburi Raion, she goes on to tell them she bought him from a shop while in Middle School and that when she was in Elementary School she wanted to be a comic artist and created a character just like him. Mikoto then bursts in having looked for Natsuru and of course she has a pot of curry with her, so everyone sits down and has a plate. Afterwards Kaede asks Natsuru if shes staying over like promised which she tries to get out of it but Shizuku pours curry over Natsuru meaning shes got to take a shower to Kaede joy. In the bathroom, Kaede tells her what she needs to do so. Natsuru thinks about transforming back as he's to embarrassed to take a shower as a female but unfortunately whenever Natsuru tries to transform back to normal, Kaede keeps popping in hoping to see female Natsuru naked. In the end he decides he showers in his Kämpfer form. Of course Kaede enters yet again hoping to sneak in the shower with Natsuru but Akane is there to stop Kaede and as they argue Mikoto impulsively heads to join Natsuru much to the dismay of both Akane and Kaede who tries to stop her. While this is going on Shizuku is seen taking Hiaburi Raion. Kaede then provides them all with Entrails Animal pajamas. But Kaede and Akane begin to argue (again) over who will sleep next to Natsuru. This leads to Natsuru having to sleep on her own in Kaede Entrials Room. Natsuru begins to think about Kaede and accidentally returns to normal form by accident. He goes to change back but the door gets open so he tries hiding under the covers. Kaede then sneaks into the bed with him. Getting closer and trying to take advantage of Natsuru, she feels Natsuru's hair but then realizing its got suddenly shorter so she pulls the hood of the pajamas down with Natsuru thinking he's been busted, at which point Akane interrupts in her Kämpfer form firing her gun into the air and gets angry at Kaede & Natsuru, who turns back into Kämpfer form. Akane fires several shots which Natsuru dodges them all and as he checks on Kaede, she is unconscious. Akane was about to confess her love for Natsuru but is then interrupted when the window gets smashed by a unknown Kämpfer, who reveals herself as Rika Uedaand has a white bracelet, not red nor blue. She then begins a fight with Natsuru and Akane easily dodging their attacks and just as she goes to counter attack she is disarmed by Shizuku, so she decides to retreat. Afterwards Natsuru apologizes to an unconscious Kaede for getting her involved which then Shizuku comes in. Natsuru gets embarrassed looking at Shizuku as she is only wearing a t-shirt. Shizuku then questions Natsuru about what Kaede was doing in the bed, which she tells her nothing happened. After Natsuru leaves to go clean up the other room, she wonders if she is jealous and in love with Natsuru. Numbers indicate order of appearance. Kaede: Shizuku, you're so bold. Shizuku: Really now? I must say I prefer kissing boys though. Kaede: You've kissed a boy before? Shizuku: I wonder. Shizuku looks over at Natsuru Natsuru: (To himself) Why are you looking at me?! ---- Kaede: Natsuru, you're sleeping over tonight, aren't you? You promised me, right? Natsuru: But... I don't want to impose on you. Akane: That's right! It'd be bad to impose on you so late at night. It's about time to go. Kaede: Mishima, you can go ahead and leave then. ---- Natsuru: Can't we all just get along? Chissoku Norainu: Is he not aware of his popularity? Harakiri Tora: Of course not. He's just too slow. ---- Akane: Natsuru, do you know why I'm becoming so mad? Natsuru: How should I know?! Akane: I'm trying to speak the truth! So shut up and listen! The reason why I'm mad is because... I... I… I really... The window smashes Rika: Found ya! *During the first half of the eye-catch, the outfit that is shown is a parody of Miku Hatsune's (from Vocaloid) outfit. *About 14 minutes in, Natsuru is about to take a shower in Kaede's bathroom and she keeps interrupting him. When Natsuru turns around, the reflection of the mirror doesn't show his back, but a mirror image of his front. *In the preview for episode 8, Natsuru wears a skirt-flipping Harry Potter costume. This is a shout-out reference to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. Shizuku_and_Akane_doing_the_stick-kissing_game.jpg|Shizuku and Akane playing the stick kissing game Kaede's_Entrails_Room.jpg|Kaede's Entrails Room Kampfer7_40.jpg|Kaede showing off her collection Kaede_and_her_guests_enjoying_curry.jpg|Kaede and her guests enjoying curry Kampfer7_48.jpg|Natsuru covered in curry Mikoto's_impulsive_move_to_join_Natsuru_in_the_shower.jpg|Mikoto's impulsive move to join Natsuru in the shower Kampfer7_62.jpg|Natsuru in the pajamas borrowed from Kaede Mikoto miku.jpg 07 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)